


Obitine: The Doppleganger

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Deathwatch - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Jedi, Mandolore, Mandolorians, Star Wars References, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan is lured into a trap by the Duchess on Mandolore, but not everything is as it seems.  In his confusion and desperation as a prisoner, he uncovers a diabolical plot to conquer Mandolore.</p><p>Not a scary Halloween story, but more like a romantic thriller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obitine: The Doppleganger

Obitine: The Doppleganger (A Halloween Tale of Horror)

 

Obi-wan was rather surprised when he was called to Mandolore for an emergency meeting with the Duchess. The message had been vague, but Master Yoda felt the urgency of Duchess Satine's call to Master Kenobi to help stop a rather unexplained threat to the court.

Obi-wan landed quickly and saw the Duchess in the distance point at him. A dozen guards surrounded him, their guns raised in a hostile fashion. Surprised but not alarmed, Obi-wan looked to the Duchess and tried to reach her. But he was held at bay, his light saber taken from him.

"Bring him!" Satine appeared cold, and Obi-wan sensed a dead aura about her. He started to become concerned as he entered the palace and heard wailing noises, as if they were coming from within the walls themselves.

"Satine! What's happening?!" Obi-wan was suddenly grabbed and his wrists shackled behind him by the guards. The Duchess only turned half way to give him a vicious smile. Shocked, Obi-wan struggled, but was dragged behind her.

"Satine!! What is the meaning of this??" he cried out. The Duchess simply chuckled.

They entered the throne room and the Duchess swiftly sat on her throne with as much pomp and circumstance as [possible, swaggering as she sat, and smiled looking down on him "Mandolore no longer needs to cater to the Republic, nor the Jedi. My power will be absolute, and a new Mandolore shall arise from the ashes of war!"

Obi-wan tried to sense her state of mind. Was she hypnotized? Was she being mind controlled? He tried to make sense of her, but his reach in the Force met with static, a dull alien resistance. "Who are you?" he asked. The Duchess waved her hand, signaling the guards to take him away. "The Jedi council will demand my release!" Obi-wan tried to reason with her.

"It will be a shame when I report you were eliminated by Separatist spies. I will try to look convincing when I shed my tears at your funeral..." The Duchess laughed. Obi-wan was unceremoniously thrown into a cell in the depths of the palace dungeons. Horrified by such a turn of events, he pondered why he was declared an enemy. He was even more horrified that someone of such familiarity would turn on him.

Obi-wan was thrown into the dungeon, and he witnessed that the cells around him were filled with other prisoners, citizens and soldiers who had been loyal to Satine, but were now outcast.

One prisoner in the cell next to him was forced to wear a bulky Iron mask. Obi-wan could not sense anything past the dense, thick metal of the blank mask that covered her whole head. He could only by her body language, the slumping in her chair, that she was miserable. He went over and reached through the bars of the jail to touch her arm. The figure reacted, scared at first, but then blindly reached out to him through the bars. The woman used her hands to examine him. She realized he meant no harm, and seemed desperate for another human. The mask had a breathing device, but noway to communicate. Obi-wan could hear muffled sounds, but no clear words.

Her hands touched his face, his beard. She gently grabbed at him with more intensity as she tried to examine his face. She lost her footing and almost fell as her hands seemed to realize who he was. Obi-wan held her up through the bars, and he sensed she was in deep despair.

"I don't know if you can hear me, lady, but I want to assure you I will find out what is going on, and why we are all in prison." Obi-wan sat her down gently, this woman in the iron mask, and looked around. He could hear despair, wailing souls oppressed by the Duchess tyrant that now ruled Mandolore with an iron fist. Everything around him was falling into madness. Why? Why was it happening?

 

Pre Viszla marched into the throne room with an arrogance. He smiled up at the Duchess, and she smiled back.

"Your Highness.....it is well to see you progressing with your....new Agenda!"

The Duchess offered him wine from a tray held by a servant in chains "It is well that we share in this victory. I am the face, but yours is the true leadership....my dearest Pre!!" The Duchess joined Pre in a toast of wine.

"To the New Mandolore" She clinked his glass.

"To us!!" Pre sipped his wine.

 

Obi-wan watched the guard patterns and gleamed some info from other prisoners. The Duchess had become mad with power, and even allied herself with Death Watch. Her advisors and close confidants had been imprisoned for any questioning of her decisions. Obi-wan tried to deduce what happened. His intuition kept drawing him back to the woman in the iron mask. Hidden from the entire world, unable to communicate. The mask simply blocked everything except the ability to breath. Who was she? What did Satine banish this woman to a horrible fate in the deep dungeons?

Obi-wan still had his Jedi skills, but he could not get far on his own without the guards shooting to kill, and he didn't want to endanger the other prisoners....but he had to do something. He looked to the Lady in the iron mask. Gently, he used the Force to help her stand up and bring her to him.

"Forgive me" he whispered as he took her by the hand "I am trying to make an escape plan, but I could not just let you stay here like this. I will free you from the mask, and then I will go free Satine. I don't know what has happened, or why she has turned so dark.....but I will do everything I can to make this right. I will save Duchess Satine and free you all. I must help her come to her senses....you see...."

Obi-wan, in his hour of darkness, shared his innermost feelings with this stranger. He just needed someone to talk to. She might not hear him at all, but he felt better trying to explain his actions. The lady simply stood there, holding his hand in comfort. "You see.....I love her. The Duchess. I care about her more than anything else. It pains me to see her in such a state, and I will free her from whatever has caused her to become such a malcontent. I promise you, I will save your Duchess and free all of you. But first, let me get this contraption off of you...."

He waved his hand, using the Force to unlock its complicated systems. Air was released, and pressure expelled itself as the mask opened and fell off.

Obi-wan gasped in true horror at the revelation. The Lady in the Iron Mask....was Satine herself!

"Obi-wan...." she fainted in his arms. It was awkward with the primitive rusty cell between them, and Obi-wan now realized with dread that Satine had been locked away in a horrifying exile beneath the Palace. exiled into a mask no one was meant to open. The throne was now controlled by an imposter.

"Satine!!" he shouted, his voice echoing a desperate plea, hoping she could find the will to live, and the strength to stand. The stakes were now higher than he could have imagined.

He waved his hand and opened the cages of their cells. With renewed energy, he started to open up all the cells, releasing the captives. Together, they started to subdue and overpower the guards quickly, but Obi-wan looked at Satine with troubled eyes.

"We have to storm the palace and take back the throne....but there will be bloodshed-"

Satine grabbed his arm to stop his worry. He looked into her eyes. Her angry, passionate eyes. He saw the same look in all the prisoners there. He would save them all from such a violent fight, but each and every one of them was ready. Satine's expression gave him the boldness to lead the fight. Quickly, they gathered as many weapons as possible and rushed every guard on their way to the throne room. The fighting in the upper levels became brutal, and there were those who did die.

Satine would mourn the loss afterwards, but now was not the time. She held her blaster and gave Obi-wan much needed support as he charged forward at the guards who held his light saber.

Pre heard the hum of his blade as combat burned through the palace. the "Duchess" took out her long blade, a stylish sword, and waded into the crowd with her Death watch guards. Pre, however, backed away towards a window and watched the battle as it turned against him.

Obi-wan's natural leadership and Satine's hardened battle strides towards Pre with loyalists behind her beating back the surprised guards was enough to convince Pre that perhaps a hasty retreat was in order.

The Imposter struck Obi-wan's saber and dueled for a moment.

"You will be vanquished, Jedi!" The Duchess, who looked like she could be Satine's twin, growled at him. Her dueling with the sword was vicious, but she was not as skilled as the Jedi warrior. After a few bouts, Kenobi knocked the blade from her hand and held her at the point of his saber.

The Duchess sneered "Finish it!"

Obi-wan backed away, a little alarmed at her ferocity to die. "You'll forgive me if I decline the option. I would never willingly hit a woman."

Satine marched past him "I am willing!" she punched the imposter in the face, knocking the fake Duchess to the ground. Losing her chameleon powers, the Duchess reveals her true changeling form. Satine's loyal guards take the imposter away, along with the remaining Death Watch guards.

Satine walked regally to her throne and sat down, her dignity in place to rule once again. Obi-wan and others bowed to her, grateful to see her in her proper place once more.

"I'm afraid Pre Vizsla has fled the palace" Obi-wan observed.

"And like a coward, he will no doubt rear his ugly head to us again one day. But, for now....we are content to restore order. Mandolore will not let its destiny be shaped by tyrants, but wisdom and true leadership."

She broke a small, gentle smile to Obi-wan for his daring actions, and his courageous words to her in that deep dungeon. Obi-wan looked down humbly and blushed. He remembered his confession to Satine when he believed her to be a stranger in a Iron mask. Satine was regal and dignified as she sat upon her throne, returned to power. But her soul was hidden from public view, and it rejoiced with a passionate fire as she remembered his golden words to her when she languished in darkness of Iron.

Today, the people of Mandolore were freed from oppression. Today, a noble Jedi was also free to finally express his heart. For Satine, it was a day to celebrate two great victories.


End file.
